


Best Christmas ever!

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Loving a God [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autism, Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Marriage Proposal, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Loki (Marvel), Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: You get a very special Christmas present from Loki, which will change your life forever





	Best Christmas ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this, before going to family for Christmas eve

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You woke up in Loki's arms and smiled, before borrowing yourself deeper against his cool chest. While Loki had only stayed in bed with you once after a very bad nightmare, it had quickly become a habit of yours. Tony didn't like it, of course, but had finally allowed it on the condition that sleeping would be the only thing that you did. You had both promised that you would go no further and you had yet to break that promise. 

Loki smiled down at you, persevering the peace for now. The minute that you realised what day it was, you would be up and about, announcing it through the entire tower. He wanted to hold you for just a little while longer. He buried his face in your hair and took a deep breath, thinking of the present that he had gotten for you. He just hoped with all his heart that you wouldn't reject it.

You both shot up, when the door burst open. Loki immediately put you behind him and was ready to use magic, only to realise that it was just Tony. The childish billionaire smirked at the two of you. "There you two are. What are you still lying around for? It's Christmas!" He called, before an irritated and embarrassed Pepper quickly pulled him out of the room, giving you an apologetic look.

Loki rolled his eyes, as he let go of you and got up. "One of these days, I'm really going to throw him out of another window." He muttered. You did your best to look stern, knowing that he didn't mean it. "You will do no such thing. If you did so, good luck getting his permission to marry me." You said, a chuckle finally escaping you at the end. Loki smiled at you, before turning around to get dressed. _'I already have it.'_ He thought to himself, relieved that you couldn't read minds like Wanda.

Once you were both dressed, you went to the common room to open the presents. Everyone greeted you happily, wishing you both a merry Christmas. You were so busy greeting everyone that you didn't notice your father giving something to your boyfriend with a stern look on his face. Loki gulped and put the little box in his pocket for now, his nerves slowly growing with every passing second. 

You all sat down and started to hand out presents to each other. You had gotten quite some lovely gifts from everyone: books about your favourite subject from Pepper and Tony. New jewels and weapons from Wanda and Natasha (guess who gave what) and a gift card for your favourite shop from your favourite super soldiers. Stephen couldn't be there, but he had promised to give you a tour of the sanctum soon.

Despite all the presents, you couldn't help, but notice that one person hadn't given you anything yet: Loki. The prince was just watching the proceedings from the sidelines, sitting next to his brother. He smiled slightly when he got a present, but mostly kept quiet. You took a look at him and saw that he was even paler than normal and that was saying something. You looked at Thor in concern, but he just shrugged, not knowing what was wrong either. You looked at the pile in worry, as it got smaller and smaller. Had Loki not given you anything this year? 

Tony rubbed his hands, once the pile under the Christmas tree was gone. "Alright, we have one more present from Reindeer Games." He said, looking at Loki in a slightly strange way. Everyone turned towards the prince in curiosity. Loki took a deep breath, before slowly standing up and walking towards you. You looked at him in both confusion and hope. Maybe, you had been wrong in your assumptions. 

Loki kneeled on the ground next to you and gently grabbed your hand. "Y/N, when I first came to earth, it was with the intention to rule. Only now that I have met you, I see that it was foolish and that if wouldn't have made me happy. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. You are everything that is good and beautiful in my life and a monster like me truly does not deserve you, but I will try my best, as long as you're at my side. I love you more than anything and I was hoping if you could do me the honour of becoming my wife." He said, pulling out the small box from his pocket and showing you the ring inside, his nerves clearly visible. 

You smiled at him, tears rolling down your cheeks. You reached out and caressed his cheek. "Loki, there is nothing that I would love more." You whispered. A beaming smile took over the prince's features and he leaned forwards, kissing you deeply. He pulled back, only to lift you up into a tight hug. You chuckled softly, hearing the other Avengers cheer loudly, Thor of course being the loudest.

When you finally let go of each other, Loki didn't hesitate to take the ring out of the box and put it on your ring finger. You softly admired it. It was absolutely beautiful, while also staying simple. You looked back up at Loki. "I love it and I love you." You whispered softly. He smiled back at you. "I love you too, my darling. I love you so much." He whispered back, before kissing you again. 

Loud footsteps were the only warning that you got, before Thor wrapped you both into a bear hug, absolutely ecstatic. You just chuckled at the oversized teddy bear that was your future brother-in-law. One-by-one, the other Avengers came to congratulate you. Tony smirked at you, while Pepper gave you a hug, before he wrapped you into a tight hug himself and spun you around, making you laugh loudly. Once everything had settled down, everyone went to the kitchen for a big breakfast. During the whole thing, you never once let go of your fiance's hand.

"So, how many party invitations do we have this year?" You asked. Every year, you always got a massive amount of party invitations. You usually choose just one to go to. Tony shrugged. "We had about 200, but several parties declined or called to say that the party would not happen. Apparently, your daughter dating a God, who previously wanted to rule earth, makes a lot of people nervous." He said flippantly, not really caring about it. 

Loki looked down at that, still feeling guilty about the last time that he was at a gala and took someone's eye out. You softly squeezed his hand and he smiled at you in gratitude. You looked back at your father and shrugged. "That's their loss." You said, the rest of the team actually agreeing with you. You had unanimously chosen for a gala that was held on the other side of New York. You had been there before and genuinely liked it. 

After breakfast, you all spilt up to relax. You and Loki went back to your room and spent the majority of the afternoon simply cuddling, reading Shakespeare and watching movies. Around 4 PM, Natasha and Wanda knocked on the door to help prepare you for the gala. You gently nudged Loki out of the room, knowing that he could use magic to change his clothing. 

The minute that he was out out the room, Natasha and especially Wanda immediately grabbed your hand and inspected your new ring. You simply rolled your eyes and smiled slightly. Once they were done admiring the ring, they went to work. A couple of hours later, the male members of the team were impatiently waiting for you and the other girls to show up. Pepper had gone to your room to see if you were almost done, returning with a smile and telling the boys that you all looked beautiful, just as the three of you entered the room. 

Loki felt his jaw drop as he looked at you. You were wearing a beautiful green dress and your hair was down. You wore very little makeup and the only jewels that you had were a necklace that Tony had given you several years ago, a bracelet and of course the ring they he had given you. He walked towards you and gently gripped your hand. "I'm the luckiest man in all the nine realms." He whispered, caressing your cheek with his free hand.

You smiled at him, even though you could feel your cheeks warm up. "Well, I'm the luckiest woman in the entire universe." You said with a warm smile. Loki beamed at you, before gently kissing your knuckles and tucking your hand in the crook of his arm like the gentleman that he was. Now that everyone was finally ready, you all got into the very large limo and drove to the gala.

On the ride there, you were slowly getting more and more nervous. The red carpet was always your least favourite part of a fancy party. Loki saw it and thought for a minute, before suddenly starting to tell you what you should and shouldn't do on the red carpet, much to the confusion of you and the team. Just before you were about to step out into the spotlight, Loki turned to you. "Oh and by the way, you're not singing. You're actually juggling chihuahuas." He said, before stepping out of the limo. 

You started to laugh as you finally realised what he had been doing. He had been referencing something that you had shown him a few weeks ago. Still chuckling, you grabbed his extended hand and got out of the limo. He smirked at you, before kissing your cheek. Now feeling a bit better, you were ready to face the press, who had gone crazy at the kiss. You bravely endured the flashes and sounds, tightly holding onto Loki when it became too much. The Avengers all stayed close to you and Loki used a tiny bit of his magic to help your nerves and comfort you.

You proudly wore your ring on your finger and were surprised and relieved, when only two people asked about it, no one seemingly getting the significance of it. Once you were inside, you took a very deep breath to calm yourself down, with Loki holding you tightly and rubbing your back. The Avengers all congratulated you on doing a good job with the press, especially after the incident from several weeks ago. 

After a short speech from Tony, everyone was free to enjoy themselves. You and Loki danced several times, uncaring of the looks that some of the other guests were giving you. You also danced with Thor and Tony. You actually enjoyed yourself, even though you kept mostly to your team and fiance, especially when the crowd became a bit too much for you. The team all made sure that you were alright, checking in on you and keeping an eye on you. Loki made sure that you were comfortable and relaxed, holding you close to him, when he felt that you were becoming nervous or anxious

The women and you went to the toilet together and when you came out, Natasha suddenly grabbed your hand. "Y/N, there's someone flirting with Loki." She warned you. You looked and saw a blonde woman standing way too close to your fiance in your opinion. You recognised her as a famous singer, known for her several relationships. You somehow managed to walk over calmly, even though you really wanted to storm over to her and pull Loki out of her grasp. The other women quickly followed you. 

You were close to the two people, when you could finally hear what the woman was saying. "Come on, your highness. Just once dance is all I ask of you. Or maybe a drink instead. What do you say?" She asked, putting a hand on his arm. Loki looked extremely uncomfortable, wanting to get away from her, without causing a scene. He looked very relieved, when he finally saw you come closer. 

"Making friends, my love? How wonderful." You said with a polite smile on your face, wrapping your arm around his and subtly dislodging the other woman's hand. The blonde woman looked taken aback, before smiling at you, even though you could see that she was disappointed to see you. "Hello, I'm Taylor." She said, holding out her hand. You shook it long enough not to seem impolite. 

"Y/N Stark. Fiancee to this stubborn God right here." You said, looking at Loki with a genuine smile on your face. You knew that you had just spilled the beans, but you didn't care in the slightest. Taylor's eyes widened, as she realised exactly how taken the man in front of her was. She quickly left after that, but not before throwing you an envious look. You simply smiled and waved at her, having learned that from the penguins from Madagascar. Stephen never liked those characters, as he couldn't pronounce the word "penguin" correctly, much to your amusement.

Loki smiled down at you. "Thank you, my love." He whispered, before kissing your temple. The other women were impressed by how civil you were to her, knowing that they would have trouble doing the same in your situation. You smiled at that, before going to dance with Loki again. After several hours, you were getting tired and were starting to get a slight headache from all the impressions. After saying goodbye to everyone, Loki quickly took you home. 

After a quick shower, you crawled into bed. Loki joined you after his own shower. You looked up and smiled at him. "I love you so much." You whispered. He smiled back. "I love you too, my angel. I can not wait to call you my wife." He replied. You beamed up at him, gently carding your fingers through his silky hair. You slowly got a mischievous glint in your eyes and Loki wondered if you had spent too much time around him.

"I actually discovered a new power in myself: I can hold the entire world in my hands." You said. Loki chuckled softly. "No offence, my love, but that is physically not pos..." He trailed off, as he felt your hands cup his face. His eyes got a bit teary and he kissed your left palm, before pressing his face against it. You smiled again and kissed him deeply, only breaking apart when your lungs demanded air. 

You snuggled closer to him and closed your eyes. "Merry Christmas, Loki." You whispered in a sleepy tone. He smiled at you and kissed the top of your head. "Merry Christmas, my love." He softly replied back, holding you tightly against him and closing his own eyes. You both fell asleep soon after, feeling safe and sound in each other's arms and looking forward to a future where you would always be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and a happy new year, everybody! 
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/AWe1cyvV_EXqGG-AHxxpDtsKoL8_GkS_MkulfaSajPBs7SgQsoxPxt8/. The ring that I had in mind, but feel free to imagine another one. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> I used some different references this time. Let's see if anyone got them


End file.
